civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Valedux
Valedux, August 2018; Formation Formation and Early Leadership Valedux was created by SlimDude and Boywolfpup after several days of deliberation. Democratic Valedux was established on August 15th, 2018, with SlimDude as its President. It is a system of government was centered around Town Mayors being Governors, who represented their town or region in a national Congress. The nation steadily grew and upon the servers opening on August 21st, Valedux was the 3rd largest nation for several days. In its infancy, several policies were instated under President Slimdude, such as the Fortification Act, which required all towns to have federally owned and operated forts. Snap Election and Monarchy Following its early development, President SlimDude became tired and bored of Minecraft. He decided to quit and hold a snap election on August 31st. AdmiralAlideen and Aurora initially ran, but after Aurora dropped out of the race, SlimDude ran against Alideen. Due to a lack of interest, SlimDude assumed a victory. That night, he took the idea of a Monarchist system to the Senate, which entailed a permanent leader and a dissolution of the Senate. The Senate agreed and SlimDude was crowned Princeps (First Citizen in Latin). Valedux, September 2018; Nexus Annexation Initial Collapse and Reestablishment of the Monarchy SlimDude suddenly went inactive after a decline in active players in Valedux. After a revolving door of Princeps, the nation was on the brink of collapse. Although he later returned to rebuild Amnem a few days later, he also re-established the Monarchy with many of its former holdings joined in. SlimDude decided that it was best to stay out of The Second Crusade and be completely neutral. Nexus Annexation On September 18th, 2018, SlimDude applied to Nexus for annexation, and they agreed. The town governments of former Valedux are connected through their town governments in Nexus, thus making a de facto state. (However, this caused a split of the main Valedux towns.) SlimDude took part in the surrender of Vita and the attack on Toastadel the very same day. Failed Rebellion and Re-establishment as a vassal Following Amnem's annexation into Nexus, word began to spread of a rebellion. SlimDude, always looking for a chance to expand Valedux, joined in. The Rebellion was ultimately lead by Redtilldead. After a humiliating defeat, the rebellion shattered. However, for Valedux, its independence was bloodless. After a treaty with Moosebobby, Valedux was reestablished as a Vassal state. Valedux, October 2018; a new Princeps, and Drastia SlimDude's Abdication Following the failed rebellion and lack of activity in Valedux, SlimDude sought retirement from Princeps. He looked high and low for a new, capable leader for Valedux. He didn't want Valedux to go into the wrong hands. He eventually chose Hammer1825 as his new Princeps. SlimDude retained an active position in the nation. Drastia's Return Following DuhBuzz being unbanned, Nexus became Drastia, and so did its vassals. DuhBuzz made a simple demand to SlimDude on October 9th following the transfer of power. "Submit, or Die." SlimDude, while not being Princeps, decided in Hammer1825's absence. He decided to reform Nexian-Valedux into Drastian-Valedux. Reconstruction of Amnem Following Princeps Hammer1825's ascension to the Valeduxian throne, he began a mass reconstruction of the capital city. SlimDude had integrated Amnem into Jabari, thus leaving downtown Amnem to the Princeps to use as a capital city. Hammer tore down the old Imperial Palace, Hugano Park, and Vali Industrial Tower. Hugano Park has since been rebuilt, and the Imperial Palace is under construction. Attacks and War Shortly after Princeps Hammer1825's ascension, many of his reforms to the downtown were undone. In late October, Bixdad attacked Amnem. After several warlogs, Amnem fell to Bixdad. It was later recovered, but the city itself was flattened, and the unfinished palace was in severe condition. IHazCow rolled back the damages done to the palace, but not the city. Valedux, November 2018 War with ASAPMOB Shortly after Bix moved on from invading Amnem, he made peace with Valedux. Shortly after, after rising tensions, ASAPMOB declared war on Valedux. After a bombing, the nation went into "war mode." All of Valedux's industry was focused on making more equipment to fight the war. However, Chancellor SlimDude sought peaceful solutions. With the backing of the Princeps, he pursued peaceful negotiations. Both sides agreed to an armistice, until later that night, when Landery (Formerly MrPickleLess), taunted trickmaster. This lead to trickmaster calling off the armistice and declaring war once more. The following day, a formal peace was achieved, and Landery was punished with a one month suspension of his right to the Valeduxian throne. Joining the Federation During the war, Pudmuffers extended an invitation to Valedux to join an alliance. This alliance was known as "The Federation," and it was made up of mostly former "Resistance" states. After some negotiations, Valedux agreed to join the Federation. They would use their new status in the alliance to gain leverage and make peace with ASAPMOB. Removal of Terra Nova After the war, friendly relations began with ASAPMOB, who was also a Federation state. Trickmaster revealed that Boywolfpup, a mayor of a town in Valedux, Terra Nova, offered to inside the entirety of Valedux in exchange for Terra Nova's safety. After the Chancellor and Princeps were informed, actions were taken. Terra Nova was removed from Valedux instantly. Other nation leaders were called upon not to allow Terra Nova into their nations.Category:Towns Category:Towns